


The People We Came To Be

by Goddess_of_Lies



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Almost smut, BatCat, Batman/Catwoman - Freeform, Character Development, Character Growth, Developing Relationships, F/M, Fluff, It's kinda like a drabble set, Selina likes the Robins, a drabble set showing the progress of BatCat, pretty sure these dumbasses are falling in love but they gonn deny it obviously, some mentions of smut, the Robins like Selina, the cat meets the bat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_Lies/pseuds/Goddess_of_Lies
Summary: Selina remembers when she first met him. Their relationship has come a long way.





	The People We Came To Be

Her heart skipped a beat.

She didn't know what she'd expected, but it wasn't this. Broad shoulders under a dark cape, a bat emblazoned over what she knew had to be a muscular chest, a strong jaw, oh, the Batman was a specimen alright. 

She said as much, playfully, and he replied. Told her to save her flattery for the judge. There was almost something quizzical in his tone, seemingly asking why she wasn't afraid. 

And then the chase began. Selina was no fool- the moment he was distracted, she struck with her whip and she ran. And he chased. Her heart beat wildly as she leapt between rooftops and swung into alleys, the shadow of the bat on her trail- it was excitement, the thrill of the fact that she was being pursued by Batman himself. And boy, what a man. 

She wasn't focused. Before she could collect herself, he was in front of her, this giant of a man, and she collided into his chest- he caught her arms.  
Pushed her against the wall.  
Pinned her arms above her head.  
Heat pooled between her legs.  
But she was caught, and her priority was getting out. He asked for the diamond. She thrust forward her hip, where her pouch hung from her belt.  
He hesitated.  
Ah, a gentleman?  
One of his hands held her arms against the wall as the other one cautiously reached for her pouch- careful not the touch her.  
She almost didn't mind him taking the diamond. She'd get more. An encounter with the Batman? Those were supposed to be rare. But nobody told her they were delicious, too.  
She told him.  
He released her arms and stepped back. Selina bent to retrieve her whip from where it had fallen on the ground, and when she looked up, he was gone.  
She took note of the fact that he hadn't left her dangling from a lamppost for the police to find. 

..

She almost knew him, by now. In a strange way. She felt like she knew him.  
He hadn't been as merciful as the first they'd met- he'd arrested her, he'd gotten her thrown in jail after a few more encounters.  
And he'd been apologetic. He'd asked why.  
She could hear him now, that deep, gravelly voice almost pleading, just almost, asking why she stole. She didn't have to.  
She'd taken advantage of his moment of weakness to knee him in the goods and throw him off the building. He'd caught up with her and arrested her.  
But she was out, now. And though she had no intention of going back to jail, her body felt ablaze at the thought of meeting him again, seeing him after all this while.  
Getting as close as possible to him without touching him, whilst he stood stiff as a rock, willing himself not to reach out and touch her, but unable to step away.  
Kissing him.  
Her lips on his, his hands darting to her waist, pushing her away but pulling her in, she could feel his struggle between what he wanted and shouldn't take, the struggle she always gave into and he, never. 

Her skin prickled with excitement under her catsuit as she prowled Gotham, hoping to catch one caped crusader. 

She got two.

Batman landed on the rooftop behind her, and she turned, flirtation leaving her mouth just as she saw him- a boy, under Batman's cape, a child dressed in a dark muddy red. A yellow "R" on his chest. 

He- Batman- growled a low warning about watching her. That she was just out of jail, she should watch her step. She almost replied something provocative, but her gaze was fixed on the boy, who suddenly introduced himself as Robin. Batman's "partner".  
And she looked at him with an incredulous disbelief and he looked- sounded, almost guilty as he affirmed what the boy said.  
He assured her that Robin was a capable crime fighter, and something about his assurance made her realise that he was defending himself. That he felt...answerable to her.

Robin inched out from under the cape and stood in the light, and she almost faltered as it occurred to her that he might have a child. Maybe a wife. Maybe- 

But there, as he turned under the moonlight, and called to Robin, he seemed...young, oddly young to her. Not fatherly. The turn of his voice as he called to Robin, she detected a note of affection, and as they both jumped off the roof, she realised something strange.  
The Batman...liked children?

...

He resisted. 

But she was on top of him. The moon shone on them both as she straddled his lap, a shiver going through her body as his hips bucked involuntarily. 

She wanted him. She always had. And she made sure he knew it. Her teeth nipped lightly at his lower lip and he held back a moan, his hands moving to grip her hips.  
He wanted her.  
She chipped away the resistance, bit by bit, and his belt came off, and her jacket came off, and the rest just followed. 

He wasn't gentle. He seemed...almost angry, but she was enjoying herself too much to pay heed as he flipped her on her back and took charge. 

Things changed after that. She could sense the change in his demeanor, a sense of responsibility in the way he started to look out for her, the way he prevented her from committing crimes he'd have to arrest her for. He didn't want to arrest her. She knew. But somehow, she couldn't use it against him. 

...

She couldn't believe it. 

She had wondered idly, sometimes, what colour his eyes were. Brown? Green? 

Blue. 

Icy blue. 

Bruce Wayne blue. 

Bruce Wayne. 

Those broad shoulders. That muscular chest. That strong jaw. Those blue eyes. 

He looked small, just then, sitting slumped on the small bed in her favourite hideout. The cowl gathered around his throat- finally, finally- and she saw the face underneath, and it looked like Bruce Wayne except it didn't. 

It looked like...him. An expression she'd never seen on Bruce; the realisation that he'd taken off two masks for her. Batman's cowl, and Bruce Wayne's facade. 

She saw the dark circles, the years old exhaustion, the mouth down turned in a frown. He said her name, softly, and she saw fear.  
But she found herself laughing, and pulling him in for a kiss, and she felt his mouth turn up a little against hers, she almost pulled away to see how he looked when he smiled, but she didn't, she couldn't, because he was holding her too tightly. 

His belt beeped, and he broke the kiss, and she saw his mouth twitch as he checked a message- his new Robin was worried about him. 

...

They met at galas, and kissed their way up to a bedroom somewhere.

They met at rooftops, and found themselves gasping for breath in the backseat of the batmobile. 

They met at her apartment, where she found him sitting bloody and bruised and almost sulky on her bed; and she knew and he knew that they weren't "official" and they probably wouldn't be, but she took care of him, and he took care of her. 

Sometimes it wasn't him.  
Sometimes it was a boy, either a teenager or a preteen, dressed in the muddy red, face turned in a sour expression as he ranted about how Batman could be a pain. 

She stroked a cat and she listened. She talked, too, and she caught herself wanting to stroke Robin's hair like she stroked her cats, and it hit her just then. She collected strays because she was one. Bruce collected orphans because he was one. And she was an orphan, and Bruce was a stray.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you liked this! Comments and feedback are always appreciated :) I might do a chapter 2 to this, linking it to the current DCEU- what do you think?


End file.
